The laughing man
by Quinnzey
Summary: Just another 'normal' night in Arkham. Well as normal as it can get. It get's better :D


**A/N: Heyyah guys, my computer is being dodgey, so I'm uploading from my laptop, unfortunely my Riddler story 'Green Ties' is on there, so my brain doesn't go all mushy, I'm writing this to cure boredom and I want to try out a different style. Enjoy, my lovelies.**

**I do not own Arkham or The Joker. Be nice if I did, anyway on with the show!**

* * *

A deadly chuckle rang out in the corridors, followed by insane laughter. Groans and yells of the other inmates agreed. Feet shuffling around and chains clinking from somewhere. The gaurds yells of "Quite!" and "shut up, I'm warning you" was ignored. This was Arkham in full swing.

This chours of animals in the evening before most slept while others wept or stared at things that wasn't there. the gaurds on duty at that time, cursed themselves for not getting the 'good' grades in high school, but the one thing the gaurds avoided was one man in perticular, the man with the insane laughter.

Micky checked in, he recived his uniform and got a flashlight. Micky didn't belong here and the other gaurds could tell, with his upper class accent and expensive watch. His name wasn't Micky, that was a nickname that he prefered. His name really was Micheal Mortunessa, even his name was a give away that he most certaintly did not belong working with a low payed wage in a run down asylum that nobody visited. The truth was, Micky had come from an upper class family and lived in Bronx Gardens his father owned the secound biggest company in Gotham and Micky was the depty manager but certain things happened and Mickys perfect world came crashing down. Now here he was, working for £6.50 an hour with the citzens he once looked down upon. The other gaurds didn't like him much and that's how he ended up visting the man with the insane laughter and that's where this story begins...

"Hey, bud. Micky, is it? Dave" he held out a greasy hand.

Micky looked at it, trying not to show his disgust, he took it anyway, being the polite man he was. "Hello, Dave"

"So us gaurds have been figuring, and wes' come to an sorta argreement, wes' thinks it's best that yous'" he pointed at him "since yous' is new, we firguered that it be best that yous take the humm... 'special' shift tonight. Can yous do that?"

"um"

"That's great. Micky boy. Nice talking to yous'" he patted Micky on the back, before joining up with another gaurd and walking away. Micky had heard about the 'special' shift but he didn't know who the mystery paitent was. In his upper class brain, getting the 'special shift' on his first night seemed a great honour but the grim truth was the other gaurds wanted to see if he could last.

8pm came around and Micky climbed into the squeaky elevator for the ride down to the high risk unit. When the elevator clanged at the bottem, another gaurd got in. "Oooh, they gave the new guy this. Good luck buddy" he patted him on the shoulder as Micky stepped out into the brightly lit corridor. The squeaky elevator asending behind him. He had to admit, the high risk unit was wonderful, there was so many crazys that he could see through the clear doors of their cells. He felt like a little boy in a musem, only dangerous creatures locked behind extra strong glass. There was 4 gaurds inculding himself on protrell tonight. Micky walked the lenght of the corridor, to where the 'office' was. It was much of an office, just cameras for this one corridor, desk, filling cabinets and the only useful thing a working coffee machine.

Nothing happened in the first hour then the clocked chimed to 9pm, like a calling to the crazys. The laughter came and Micky felt shivers down his spine. He had never heard anything like it, so evil but yet happy. "You gonna do something about that, Micky" James said from in front of the coffee machine. He nodded and slowly got up to try and sort it out.

Micky stopped in front of the cell, it wasn't too bright and the laughing man was in the far corner, so he couldn't see his face.

"Evening, officer" a cheery voice said, "how may I help you?"

"Good you stop laughing please, sir" his upper class accent, automatically making him sound like he had some high position.

"Oh, so your a doctor" he chuckled a little "thought we was done for tonnight"

Micky cleared his throat "No, you was correct. I'am a gaurd"

There was silence, then his laughter cut throught the air "Ha, you can't be serious, please tell me you're joking! Ha!"

Micky shuffled uncomfortably, "I'm not joking"

His laughter grew louder "Tell me, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please, a man of your... umm... class, shouldn't be working in this damn place! What happened? Daddy lost his job? Mummy died? A bomb tore through your daddys bussiness and now your alone with no monies?" Micky went to say something but was cut across. "Wait! I know you from somewhere!" he moved forward, close to the glass.

Micky stepped back, he knew him too. "Your the joker!" he cried. The Joker squinted at him, "Well done, want a prize?" he said, sarcastically. "No! I know now! I saw you on the news! Big shot, daddy owner of that...ummm... that... whatever it's called, that company and his ickle boy goes and get's himself arrested! Tsk tsk, no wonder your stuck in this dump, they'll imploy anybody! My girlfriend, well ex, got a job here for god sakes and she was a wanted crimmal! So big boy, how's it feel being in the gutter, talking to someone like little ol me. You know I was going to kidnapp you once but then I had other things to do and forgot all about it, oh well"

Micky was gobsmacked, he didn't utter a single word. Joker looked at him closely and Micky felt as if he was being inspected. Finally "You won't kidnapp me now, will you?" he whispered.

"What? Of course not!" he said before his tone turned darkly "you're not worth it anymore"

Micky who had always being told he was very worth while and felt very loved and respected, blew a fuse "Excuse me, Mr Joker! How can I not be worth you! You pick random people and kill them for no good reason! I do think I would be worth kidnnaping but the only reason you won't, is beacuse you're trapped behind this glass!" he panted.

Joker's face twisted into a sick smile "Now, now. The people I kill are not picked at random, well not most of the time and you're missing the big point here! You have just told me you want to be killed! Now, I think that can be arranged" he began chuckling darkly. "You're going to wish you hadn't of said that" with a smile still plastered on his face, he opened the door to his cell. "I was never trapped" He calmly went over to the newbie and while smiling did his work with a paperclip he had stolen earlier.

By the time the other gaurds had came, it was too late but the Joker had calmly stepped back into his cell. It wasn't time for him to escape, not yet. A deadly chuckle rang out in the corridors, followed by insane laughter. Groans and yells of the other inmates agreed. Feet shuffling around and chains clinking from somewhere. The gaurds yells of "Quite!" and "shut up, I'm warning you" was ignored. This was Arkham in full swing.


End file.
